ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Friki (Portugal)
Friki is an Portuguese children's television channel owned and operated by Fox International Channels under license to Cartoonverse Worldwide, launched in December 14, 2006. On December 31, 2014, Friki Portugal was shut down. Programming * The Little Flying Bears * Raw Toonage * ''Astro Boy'' (2003) * The Adventures of Tintin * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Dungeons & Dragons * Potamus Park * The Elephant Show * Inuk * Journey to the Heart of the World * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Kidsongs * The Biz * Pugwall's Summer * Angela Anaconda * Johnson and Friends * PopPixie * Old Bear Stories * Goof Troop * Towser * RoboCop: The Animated Series * Bumpety Boo * Chuggington * Westward Ho! * Hot Shots * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * A Miss Mallard Mystery * CBS Storybreak * Ready or Not * Magilla Gorilla * Clang Invasion * Children of Liberty * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spellbinder * Dragonball Evolution * Twinkle, the Dream Being * Dog City * Just Deal * Big Bad Beetleborgs * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Fantomcat * The Telecat Show * Audubon's Animal Adventures * X-Men * Pole Position * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Bill and Ben * Strangers * The Berenstain Bears * Hammerman * Eddy and the Bear * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Swamp Thing * Mac and Muttley * Carl Squared * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Potter: The Series * Mew Mew Power * DragonFlyz * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * The Scheme of Things * Star Wars: Ewoks * CatDog * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Widget the World Watcher * Wish Kid * Dennis the Menace * Casper and Friends * The Real Story of... * A Bunch of Munsch * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Dinky Di's * M.A.S.K. * The Miraculous Mellops * All That * Mother Goose and Grimm * Toxic Crusaders * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Trap Door * Delilah and Julius * Braceface * The Fairytaler * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ultimate Book of Spells * Fifi and the Flowertots * Caitlin's Way * Rescue Heroes * The Kids from Room 402 * Noozles * The Fairly OddParents! * Ace Lightning * Dream Street * Thunderbirds * Steel Riders * The Zeta Project * Slim Pig * Wowser * The Get Along Gang * McGee and Me! * Horrid Henry * Charlie Chalk * Aladdin * Piggsburg Pigs! * Bush Beat * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Road to Avonlea * The Magic Box * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Tell Me Why * Zak Tales * What About Mimi? * All for One * Super Mario Bros. * Little Rosey * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Dinosaucers * Creepy Crawlers * Barbie and the Rockers Specials * The Fire-Raiser * The Hydronauts * Sheep in the Big City * AlfTales * M.A.S.K. * Ami the Explorer * Star Wars: Droids * Fraggle Rock * Sharky & George * Toad Patrol * Genie in the House * Angelina Ballerina * Betty's Bunch * Superbook * The Beeps * Ice Age: The Series * Ice Age: The Meltdown: The Series * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs: The Series * Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Series * ProStars * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Wide World of Kids * Just for the Record * The Lampies * Youthe Quake * Kipper * The Karate Kid * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Blazing Dragons * Mummies Alive! * Shadow Raiders * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Road Rovers * Maisy * Science Court * Amazing Animals * F-Zero * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Fantastic Four * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Barney and Friends * The Wuzzles * Edgar and Ellen * Say It with Noddy * Anatole * ChalkZone * The Genie From Down Under * Cousin Skeeter * Noah's Island * Birdz * Dumbo's Circus * Galaxy Squad * The Mask: Animated Series * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Freakazoid! * Even Stevens * The Brothers Garcia * Kerching! * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * ''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997) * Sonic Underground * Muppet Babies * Franklin * Bushfire Moon * Aquila * Legend of the Dragon * The Pink Panther * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Gadget Boy & Heather * Eekstravaganza * Tic Tac Toons * Supernormal * Rotto-Botto * Frootie Tooties * Rugrats * Count Duckula * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Serious Jungle * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Xcalibur * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * KaBlam! * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Take Off * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Figure It Out * Dr Otter * Pat and Stan * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm * Johnny Bravo * George and Martha * Romeo! * Twipsy * Serious Amazon * P.C. Pinkerton * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Street Sharks * Preston Pig * Henry's Cat * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Diplodos * Batman of the Future * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Digimon * Milo's Bug Quest * The Torch * Honk Toot and Swo-Swoosh * Poochini * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * My Goldfish is Evil * Spider-Man Unlimited * Wishbone * Flipper and Lopaka * The Magician's House * The Twins * Watership Down * Dark Knights * Bo on the Go * Zoboomafoo * Beast Wars: Transformers * What-a-Mess * The Prince of Atlantis * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Static Shock * Mona the Vampire * ALF: The Animated Series * Z-Squad * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Bad Dog * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker * Diabolik * ''Action Man'' (2000) * Capertown Cops * Little Monsters * Eugénie Sandler P.I. * The Wind in the Willows Collection * Monster by Mistake * Ring Raiders * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Franny's Feet * The Mr. Men Show * Animaniacs * Outriders * X-DuckX * The Boy from Andromeda * Creepschool * Fetch the Vet * Beverly Hills Teens * The Silver Brumby * Breaker High * Theodore Tugboat * Wonder Why? * My Best Friend is an Alien * Ripley's Believe It or Not * Silver Surfer * Sea Princesses * The New Archies * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Wildfire * Weird-Oh's * The New Addams Family * The Little Lulu Show * Little Shop * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Grange Hill * Animal Mechanicals * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * Dumb Bunnies * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * Monster Allergy * The Secret Series * Grossology * Erky Perky * Make Way for Noddy * Gordon the Garden Gnome * The Tick * You Can Read * Chinawings * Marsupilami * Bush School * Battletoads * OWL/TV * Toxic Crusaders * Kong: The Animated Series * Timberwood Tales * Oscar and Friends * Madeline * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Being Ian * ABC Afterschool Special * The Kids of Degrassi Street * George Shrinks * Men in Black: The Series * Di-Gata Defenders * Chuck Finn * The Wild Thornberrys * Spark Park * Frankenstein's Cat * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * The Amanda Show * Rocket Power * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Bump in the Night * Jackie Chan Adventures * Harveytoons * The Story Store * The Human Race Club * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Billy the Cat * Cubeez * Farzzle's World * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Monster Ranchers * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Hey Arnold! * Nanook's Great Hunt * Martha Speaks * Crash Zone * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Pelswick * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Tracey McBean * The Journey of Allen Strange * Lizzie McGuire * Drake & Josh * Outriders * The Secret of Bear Mountain * Pound Puppies * Little Wizards * Danny Phantom * Connie the Cow * The Toothbrush Family * Dragon Booster * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Unfabulous * W.I.T.C.H. * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Pixel Pinkie * Bob the Builder * The Mouse and the Monster * The Amazing Children * Naturally Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Enchanted Tales * Seven Little Monsters * Teddy Drop Ear * Zoey * Madison's Adventures: Growing Up Wild * Jane and the Dragon * Ruby Gloom * The Nimbols * City of Friends * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension * Flight Squad * Billabong Tales * Sky Trackers * Princess Tenko * Gullah Gullah Island * The Avengers: United They Stand * Hi-5 * Monster Farm * The Zack Files * Extreme Ghostbusters * Blaster's Universe * ABC Weekend Special * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Flying Rhino Junior High * Class of the Titans * Teletubbies * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * Kikoriki * Jonny Quest * Extreme Dinosaurs * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * The Little Mermaid * Dog House * The Croc-Note Show * Wildside * Little Bear * Walter Melon * Scream Xtreme * The Pinky and Perky Show * Octonauts * Pearlie * Scaredy Squirrel * Beyblade * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * ''The Famous Five'' (1995) * Gaspard and Lisa * My Little Pony * The Shelly T. Turtle Show * Little Princess * Just Jordan * Lunar Jim * The Animal Shelf * Underground Ernie * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service * Ōban Star-Racers * Gargoyles * Willa's Wild Life * Spliced * Hairy Scary * Groot Dog * Toonsylvania * Rock 'n Cop * Farmkids * My Friend Rabbit * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Ben & Izzy * Storybook World * Wiggly Park * The Future is Wild * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Flight 29 Down * Zoobilee Zoo * The Telebugs * Shelldon * Piggeldy and Frederick * Liberty's Kids * G2G * The Jetsons * The Adventures of a Mouse * Spiral Zone * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Potterton Films See also *Friki Category:Children's television networks Category:Portuguese television networks Category:Friki Category:Fox Networks Group Category:Fox International Channels Category:Rockville International Networks Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios